


On Thin Ice

by Matrixfangs



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All the love for these cuties, Bonding, Crushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Fit George, Flirtatious Clay, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George Figure Skater, Kissing, M/M, Nervous, Romance, Secret hobby, Slow Burn, Sugar Sweet Affection, Supportive Clay, Teasing, This was inspired by fanart haha, Traveling, figure skating, figure skating AU, loving, video games - Freeform, wtf am I writing Plz help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrixfangs/pseuds/Matrixfangs
Summary: George has a secret hobby, Figure skating. He plans to meet with an instructor all the way in the USA, specifically Florida. Yep, Where Clay lives. George asks to stay with Clay for 2 weeks while he has lessons. Clay, who is already has a tiny thing for  George learns to love him even more, as he learns all bout him and what he likes. The two fall in love on Thin Ice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	1. Secret Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve been wanting to write an DreamNotFound fanfic for so long and I got an inspiration suddenly from some art I found on insta. Honestly Yuri on Ice is like one of my favorite anime’s so this also boosted my inspiration. I love Figure Skating sm oml. Well, I’ll try to update once a week! Enjoy! ✨

3rd POV 

Clay, a young male who is now one of the most popular Minecraft youtuber trending currently known as Dream, was currently editing his new video. He lived in Florida, where it was humid and damp. He was an average guy with amazing friends that he played Minecraft with. One of those friends was his closest friend, George. 

George and Clay were close friends who some people might think couldn’t get any closer. They bonded over Minecraft over all. 

Clay got so comfortable around George he would jokingly tell him that he loved him on streams. He enjoyed being a prick that got his best friend flustered. 

Most of all though... He loved George’s laugh. He could get drunk of his laugh all day. It was so... lively. His laugh was genuine, honest. It was as sweet as pure honey. Clay relished himself in the sweetness of George’s pure laugh and smile.

Not only did Clay adore George’s amazing laugh, he also enjoyed his honesty about his personal lives. He’s been on calls that have dragged through the night for hours with George while he rambled about his hobbies and his outlooks on life. Clay was always open to when George needed to get things off his chest. 

Clay thought he knew everything about George’s other life activities... but clearly he didn’t. 

On a hot afternoon Clay’s boredom had consumed him and he was subconsciously scrolling through Instagram. He was scrolling down on his explore page until he landed on a interesting looking video.

There was a young male making his way to the ice of an ice skating rink. He gracefully pushed himself of the solid ground and into the ice, raising his arms just a smidge. 

The boy was oddly familiar to Clay. He squinted and look closer at his screen, noticing that he was a brunette. The male came closer to the camera that was recording him and pivoted his foot, positioning the pick of the skating blade, and doing a single toe loop. 

His face came into clear view and Clay’s eyes widened with utter surprise. George, his best friend, was skating on that slick ice and pulling off a flawless routine. It was indeed George who was being recorded. 

“George...” Clay breathed aloud in awe. 

The video ended on a note of George completing a routine and smiling toward the camera. The video then restarted to the beginning and played again.

The freckled male stared at his screen in some sort of trance. The awe had paralyzed his body and brain, seizing it from its train of thought. 

(A/N: My brain is having a spasm I forgot almost every word in my vocabulary oh gosh. Perks of writing haha)

Clay quickly closed out of Instagram and clicked on George’s contact and pressed the call button so hard the tip of his finger slightly stung. The phone rang a few times before George picked up the phone.

“Hello? Dream?” George questioned when he answered his phone. 

“George you figure skate!?” Clay blurted. 

There was no response from George for a good minute. Clay had thought he had hung up before George finally responded. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Clay was shocked all over again. Never in his right mind would he have thought that George was into figure skating. 

“How- What- Why did you not tell me?” Clay stammered, nearly at a loss for words as he struggled to put together a sentence. 

George sighed. “I- er... it’s kind of a private thing. It’s a free time hobby of mine... Speaking of which how did you know I figure skated?”

“I found a video of you posted on Instagram, I didn’t see who it was by, but you did a single uhhh Whats those thingies called... ah.. I don’t know much about figure skating haha...” Clay chuckled awkwardly.

“Toe loop?” George guessed. 

“I think! How’d you know?” Dream responded. 

“Guessed,” George shrugged, “but I only know of one time someone recorded me. It was a routine I had put together on a whim, actually.”

Clay didn’t know what to say next, so there was a long period of silence between the two males before George spoke up. 

“I was planning to travel to meet with an instructor to improve,” George informed. 

“Travel? Where?” Clay pondered aloud.

“The instructor lives in Florida and that’s where the rink is,” George said. 

Clay stopped and thought about it. In Florida? There’s only a few indoor ice skating rinks in Florida since it’s so hot. Clay stopped his thinking all together when he suddenly remembered he lived in Florida.

“I was planning to ask you this sooner and I know it’s last minute, but I was hoping you’d let me stay with you for two weeks for my visit,” George asked, chuckling nervously when he did.

The normally composed Clay had never been so at a loss for words in his life.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay overthinks his decision about letting George stay with him in Florida, but his worries vanish when George calls him to pack and plan for this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too tired to proof read this all the way so forgive me if sentences are wack or misspelled words 😬 Anyways, Enjoy!

3rd POV:

Honestly, Clay was shaking he was so nervous.   
Over the phone yesterday when George asked Clay if he could bunk with him for his “secret hobby”, figure skating lessons in Florida, Clay nearly had a brain malfunction. On some spur of emotion Clay accepted the request without thinking about it. 

Now, present day, Clay was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. It’s not like he doesn’t want to see George, rather it’s he feels as if George doesn’t want to see him. This is because George had never seen Clay’s face, only a picture of him when he was young. 

Clay trusted George with all his heart, yes, but he didn’t want to take any risk of his face getting out to the public. Due to hate that his friends have been getting and the hate he gets currently puts him in a bad situation to reveal his face. Also, people already know what his name is and where he lives, if his face is shown this puts him more at risk to crazy people trying to hunt him down. 

The blonde sighed and stared at his phone screen. Clay had a small worry that George wouldn’t like the way he looked. Maybe, just maybe, Clay’s appearance would ruin their friendship. 

Clay couldn’t take it back now, he’d feel to guilty. They planned to meet one day so it was now or never right? Right...? Clay’s paranoia was going to be the death of him, literally. 

“God,” Clay chuckled out a sigh, “I’m walking on thin ice.”

Haha, funny, figure skating pun. Wonderful. 

(A/N: EUh alSo thE NaMe oF thE stOrY)

Clay’s thoughts were shattered completely when his phone started ringing and he saw that George was the one calling him. Snatching up his phone so fast and almost dropping it, Clay answered the phone.

“Hello? George?” Clay called out.

“Yeah! Hey... I’m packing to leave tomorrow. Anything specific I should bring? Like do you have extra towels or something?” George questioned through the phone. 

Clay stood up from his chair and started walking to the kitchen.

“All your essentials. I have shampoo and conditioner you can use here. I don’t have a spare room so bring a spare pillow so you can sleep on the couch, and pack lots of clothes.” Clay explained as he fumbled opening a Pringle’s container. 

“Got it,” George mumbled. Clay could hear muffled movement on the other side of the phone. 

Clay waited in silence for George to finish, except for the occasional shuffling of items or George talking to himself about where his ice skates were.

“I think I have everything,” George sighed of exhaustion, “that was a workout.”

Clay let out a small giggle. “How much did you pack?”

“Five bags worth of shit,” The brunette chuckled.

Dream smiled. He felt happy, at ease. All of his worries earlier vanished as all he could think about was George. Him and George. And errrr that sounded weird and too far in his head so he changed his train of thought. 

“I’m excited to see you,” Dream said without thought. 

George went silent for a minute. “Same here, Dream.” 

Haha Clay’s brain go burr as those soft words made him malfunction. Clay was a mess when it came to George, though he didn’t know why.

“I better head to bed now,” George mumbled.

“Yeah. Long flight tomorrow,” Clay replied.

Clay was practically kicking himself for how awkward and dry the convo had gotten. 

“Goodnight Dream,” George said in a soft, kind tone. It made Clay’s heart beat a bit faster.

“Right. Goodnight,” Clay said back and hung up the phone.

Clay rested his phone on the kitchen counter and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair 

He was definitely stressed about the whole situation, but he couldn’t help but smile down at the tile floor while the thought of seeing dream was in his mind.


	3. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s POV of him meeting Dream at the Airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is a short and sweet chapter of George’s POV of him meeting with Dream. Ofc Dreams POV will be a longer version and continue the story on haha 
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️

3rd POV: 

George was exhausted after getting off his long flight. The entire ride he was shaking, not only because he thought the plane would crash at any minute, but that he would soon see the face of his lifelong friend. 

The brunette felt a sudden sense of dizziness as he stepped off the plane, light headed from all the stress. His strides down the hall and out into the airport were weak and light. He felt as if he stepped even a little too hard he’d collapse. 

George eyed the food stands around him, suddenly craving something sweet to eat. He bounced over to a food stand and bought whatever took his interest, immediately biting into the savory treat he purchased. 

He was too occupied with his food to notice the continuous buzzing in his back pocket. George let out a frustrated sigh and set his food down, reaching back and pulling out his phone from his pants. 

There were at least fifteen missed messages from Dream. George quickly opened his phone to check them. Scrolling through he noticed most of them were texts during his flight that he hadn’t yet received, but the last one said that Dream was waiting for him at the entrance of the Airport near the front desks. 

George shoved the remaining food he had in his mouth and grabbed his bags. He took long strides as he walked toward the entrance. 

His pace steadily got slower and slower as his strides became less confident and prideful. His nerves had started to pinch at him again, making him feel a pit in his stomach. 

What was he so worried about? Seeing Dream’s real face? George wouldn’t judge or suddenly dislike Dream just because of his looks... so then why? Why was his heart racing and his face slowly but surely heating? 

“George!” The brunette snapped his head up when an familiar voiced called his name. 

His whole body tensed, as if on command, when he saw the handsome features of (supposedly) Dream before him. His racing heart came to a complete halt, pronouncing himself dead in his mind as it stay still for a few seconds.

The moment seemed all too perfect. The marble surrounding the wide, glass windows gleamed even more brightly. The rays of light cast upon Dream’s silky skin and now tinted golden hair. It seemed as if everyone in the room had parted away, like some stage play, for George to easily see Dream in all his glory.

The sight of Dream reminded George of early mornings in the skating rink. The filtered sunlight round beam on the glassy ice, creating a sparkling haven. A sort of angels realm as he called it, and Dream, was an angel. 

His daydreaming came to a halt as Dream walked up to him, opening his arms wide in a welcoming hug gesture.

George leaned into the dirty blonde, accepting the hug with a happy sigh of approval. The two peeled themselves off one another to admire each other’s features for just a split second more. 

“Well, George,” Dream smiled, “Welcome to Florida!” 

The brunette chuckled, “Thanks.”

Dream stuck out his hand to George , “Im Clay.”

As if meeting once again in another world, or perhaps meeting twice in a lifetime, George shook the dirty blonde’s hand. 

“And I’m George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ❤️
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Consider supporting me on my Insta!: @matrixfangs


End file.
